


Hallmark-Kind of Love Story

by sweetkpopfan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7993168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkpopfan/pseuds/sweetkpopfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doyoung saw a pair of really cute Nikes the other day but he’s a broke college student. Thanks to his creativity, he opened a part-time gift business which includes personalized cards, bouquets and anything else you need for that special moment. There is one thing he can’t figure out, why is the hottest basketball player on the varsity team always needing cards?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallmark-Kind of Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> because I am Dojae trash, cross-posted on AFF

                “Look at them Kun!” Doyoung pressed his face into the Nike shop window at Itaewon, his eyes on a gorgeous pair of shoes from their new Tropical line. The green-blue tropical jungle pattern and the infamous Nike logo across its side made him literally drool at its perfection.

                “They look really nice.” Kun said, slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

                “I need a new pair of shoes and I have had my eye on this one since it was first released. I can’t wait to get my hands on them.”

                “You also can’t afford them. Not with the way you’ve been spending your money lately.” Kun rolled his eyes. Doyoung is not the best when it comes to managing his finances. In the last month alone, he bought a new laptop, 3 different coloured shirts WITH THE SAME DESIGN, had chicken for supper almost every night, and for some strange reason, he also bought a toy pig that snorts every time you walk by. When asked why he bought that ugly thing, he simply said ‘because I can’.

                Kun would definitely like to hear him say that after looking at him very, very empty bank account.

                “I can save my money, and then I’ll come and get them. I am not giving up on this pair of shoes.”

                “What if someone else comes along to buy them?”

                “Not on my watch! Those shoes are mine; nobody touches Kim Dongyoung’s belongings. No. One.”

                “You’re saying that as if you already own it.”

                Doyoung just gave Kun a sly smile. “It’s only a matter of time.”

*******************

                All of this however, was easier said than done. Doyoung was a college student on a budget, and new Nikes were definitely not on his budget. The next option was to take a part time job. Kun said that he could get Doyoung a job at the café he’s working but that belonged to his boyfriend’s dad. It was bad enough being roommates and best friends with him but he really didn’t want to be in a place where he could potentially catch Sicheng and Kun making out (as if they don’t do it enough in the dorm).

                One of Doyoung’s passions was arts and crafts, and he was really good at it. He always hand-made gifts for his friends and they love them. Kun hung every one of the birthday cards Doyoung made for him and called it his personal gallery. When Doyoung decided to open a part-time gift business, it was pretty much a no brainer.

                “Personalized cards, bouquets and handmade gifts for that special someone.” Kun read the details of the new online gift shop named ForThatMoment. “Email Kim Doyoung for more information or make a request here!”

                “What do you think?” Doyoung asked Kun.

                “It looks great! You did a great job with the online layout.”

                “Thanks. Let’s hope I get some customers soon so I can get my hands on that pair of shoes!”

                “You know Doyoung if you want you can make a poster about your online business and I can put it up in my family café for you.” Sicheng offered.

                “You would? That’s amazing! Thank you so much!” Doyoung’s bunny teeth were showing as he clapped his hand in glee. “Most of our college kids go there right? They will definitely be able to see the poster.”

                “Including the varsity players.” Sicheng grinned. “I tell you, ever since they move their after-practice hangout over to the café, we’ve been getting an influx of girls too. I have never made so many Chocolate Frappuccinos before.”

                “What’s the big deal about them anyways?” Doyoung shrugged. He was one of those kids that could care less about the cool crowd. He always thought it was silly whenever his female friends wanted to talk to him about the varsity team or secretly giggle over them.

                “The hottest and most popular guys are on the team!” Sicheng said. “Wherever they go, people follow them. Especially the new freshman team member.”

                “There’s a freshman on the team?” Kun asked, eyebrows raised in surprise.

                “Oh yeah. I think his name is Jaehyun, or Jaehyung, whatever it’s Jae-something. He almost made it to the national team. Coach Wu said that if he didn’t get Jaehyun on the team then his name isn’t Kris Wu Yifan.”

                “I thought his name was Kevin Wu.” Doyoung said.

                “Whatever. Do I look like the kind of person who could remember every single person I see?”

                “Yeah, that’s because you remember their coffee orders instead.” Kun teased.

                “Not true. I only remember yours because only you matter to me.” Sicheng smiled at Kun lovingly.

                “Not now guys.” Doyoung groaned.  “I just started my business and this is a happy moment for me. Don’t ruin it please.”

                “Sorry.”

                “Sorry.”

***********************

                Aside from his online business, Doyoung decided to make a batch and sell them in person in Sicheng’s cafe. A week had gone by and already Doyoung had 10 orders or requests. The customers were required to fill in an online questionnaire and provide details of the event or gift they would like to order. Some even gave small details of the person they wanted to give the gift to. After the orders were made, they could either be mailed or they would meet Doyoung personally to get the gift.

                Doyoung sat in a booth at the end of the café, putting the finishing touches on a small bouquet of white lilies. He slipped a small card into the envelope and placed it next to the bouquet. His first order was actually from his economics classmate Johnny, who was preparing to celebrate his anniversary.

_Dear Doyoung_

_My boyfriend Ten and I will be celebrating our one-year anniversary this weekend. Could you please make a small card and a bouquet of white lilies? Ten is allergic to roses and loves purple. He’s loves cheesy romance lines and poetry but hates the colour red so please don’t put any red on the card. Thank you!_

                It was a fairly simple request so Doyoung made a small card with a passage reading:

_If kisses were raindrops, I would send you a shower;_

_If hugs were seconds, I would send you hours;_

_If smiles were water, I would send you the sea;_

_If love was a person, I would send you me!_

                He was just waiting for Johnny to come when someone sat into the space across him at the booth. Doyoung looked up thinking it was Johnny, so he was taken very much by surprise to find it wasn’t him. Instead it was a very handsome stranger. Tall, fair skin, dark hair and a muscular figure hidden under his black shirt (not that Doyoung noticed).

                “Hello,” the person before him said. “Are you the one who runs that online gift shop?”

                “Uh, yeah,” Doyoung nodded, hoping he didn’t sound like a complete fool in front of him. “Are you interested in making an order?”

                “I was hoping I could buy something from you. Do you have get well cards?”

                “Actually I do.” Doyoung reached for the box behind his seat where he stored some of the cards he had made before. He picked out a stack of get well cards and placed them on the table. “Is it for a relative?”

                “Teammate. Clumsy Chanyeol sprained his foot again.”

                “Oh! You must be on the varsity team!” Doyoung gasped a little. He was surprised his customer wasn’t wearing his varsity jacket. Those boys always wear them as a status symbol in campus.

                “I am. I’m on the basketball team.” Mr. Tall, Fair and Extremely Handsome smiled, revealing his dimples and pearly white teeth that could put toothpaste commercial models to shame. “It’s actually my fault he sprained his foot, so maybe something funnny would be nice.”

                “What did you do?”

                “I left a wet towel on the floor and he didn’t see it.” He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

                “Well, how about this one?” Doyoung handed him a green card with a sad and injured frog on the front. “It has a funny inscription inside.”

                “ _You did say you wanted a break.”_ Mr. Tall, Fair and Extremely Handsome read from the card and laughed. “This sounds great! I’ll take it!”

                “I’ll put it in an envelope for you.” Doyoung took the card and placed it in the envelope. “So it’s to Chanyeol, from who?”

                “Jaehyun. Jung Jaehyun.” Mr. Tall, Fair and Extremely Handsome had a name now and it was beautiful. Was Jaehyun synonymous with perfection? Because with the way he was smiling at Doyoung, all the card-maker felt like doing was just stare at it until his eyes hurt.

                “Okay Jung Jaehyun.” Doyoung slipped the card in. “That will be 15 thousand won.”

                “Thanks, uh…”

                “Doyoung. Kim Doyoung.”

                “Thanks Doyoung.” Jaehyun smiled. He got up from the table after he handed him the money and waved a little. He walked out of the café and finally Doyoung felt like he could breathe.

************************

_Dear Doyoung,_

_My name is Taeyong and I would like a birthday card for my crush Moon Taeil. Taeil is a music student who plays guitar so something with musical influences would be nice. I’m planning to confess to him on his birthday so if you can put in something that would help me confess then that would be perfect. I’m too shy to tell him straight out._

 

                “Taeyong is too shy to ask Taeil out? What has this world come to? He’s the best hip hop dancer on campus!” Kun almost banged the table and spilled tea all over the card Doyoung was working on. Doyoung kicked his friend under the table and shushed him.

                “I thought I told you to keep your nose out of my business inbox! This is for business not gossip, you busybody!” He looked around the café to make sure no one was paying attention to them.

                “I’m sorry but I just really wanted to know if Yuta and Hansol are dating. Those two have been acting weird lately and rumours are saying that they even went to a hotel together!”

                “What makes you think the answer would be in my inbox?”

                “Because almost everybody in campus who is in love has been buying your cards and gifts!” This was true because over the past few weeks Doyoung’s business expanded and he had a lot of orders now.

                “That doesn’t give you permission to go through my things! Unless you want to help me?” Doyoung smirked.

                “Forget it. The café has me burnt out already.”

                “Tell me what you think of this inscription.” Doyoung read for Kun. “You must be a choir director, because you make my heart sing!”

                “That’s kind of lame isn’t it?”

                “What do you mean it’s lame? It’s perfect! Taeil is a music geek and he sings, according to Taeyong that is.”

                “I think it sounds good.” A voice came from their side. Doyoung whipped his head to say thank you when he looked up to find Jaehyun, this time in his varsity jacket, waving at him.

                “Uhm, thank you Jaehyun.”

                “Oh my god you’re Jung Jaehyun.” Kun stared at Jaehyun like he was star struck. “You’re the guy all the girls have been talking about.”

                “What have they been saying?” Doyoung asked.

                “That they would give their right arm to be your girlfriend.”

                Jaehyun laughed loudly. “That’s just an exaggeration.”

                “I don’t think so because I can see why.” Kun got up from his seat and made way for Jaehyun to sit down. “I’d better get back to work.”

                “Was he another customer?” Jaehyun asked.

                “No he’s my roommate.”

                “He doesn’t help you with your work?”

                “No, I do it all.”

                “Don’t you get tired?” Jaehyun eyed the mountains of wrapping paper, cards and different coloured pens on his desk. “I can see that business has picked up.”

                “I do, but I enjoy doing this. My dream is to open my own crafts store one day.” Doyoung smiled dreamily, imagining his own business and his own art piece on the walls.

                “Chanyeol loved the card you made. It definitely cheered him up at the hospital.”

                “Thank you!” Doyoung grinned even wider, happy that his customers appreciated his work. “Is there anything I can get for you?”

                “A birthday card for my mom?”

                “Let’s see.” Doyoung searched his box for a birthday card. “Take this! It has lovely carnations on top and I can hand-write the inscription if you want.”

                “That’s alright, I think I ought to do it myself.” Jaehyun counted his money before leaving it on the table. “Do you take customized orders?”

                “I do, if I have the time at least.” Doyoung said. “I put up notices on my website when I do.”

                “That’s cool. You’re really talented Doyoung.”

                “Thank you.” Doyoung was genuinely touched by Jaehyun’s words. To be honest running the business was difficult and Doyoung was swamped. Simple words like that could really lift someone’s spirit up.

                They smiled and parted ways again as Doyoung went back to Taeyong’s request and Jaehyun went back to his varsity table. Doyoung couldn’t resist taking a peek at the varsity table, watching Jaehyun laugh with his teammates, his beautiful hair framing that Too Handsome face and the way his voice just soothes his heart and Doyoung felt like he could stare at him for ages.

                He almost didn’t realize he spelt Taeil’s name as Jaehyun on the card he was making.

********************

                A month into the business and to Doyoung’s dismay he was only halfway through his goal of getting the new Nikes he wanted. He had to spend more money on materials as his business picked up. Johnny and Taeyong loved the gifts he made for them, and Taeyong even sent him an email of him kissing Taeil’s cheek. _Thank you for helping me confess to the love of my life._

                Doyoung’s next order however, was something he was trying to avoid making. Sicheng’s birthday was coming soon, and Kun wanted a very special birthday card.

                “I want a birthday card with a little spinning board in the middle that has a list of things we should do together in bed.” Kun grinned, handing him a list of things that would make the Pope’s eyes burn in flames. “Make it naughty and sexy.”

                “Will you pay me extra for this?”

                “What? I thought you said personalized cards were only 20 thousand won!”

                “I’m gonna charge you 100 thousand because you’re a piece of shit who is trying to make me miserable.”

                “I though you give friends discounts.”

                “Not you.” Doyoung crossed his arms. “Pay up or no card.”

                “Fine fine fine.” Kun dug into his wallet and handed him the cash. Doyoung noticed how empty it was and laughed.

                “So apparently you’re broke too?”

                “It’s not my fault. You know Sicheng’s baby brothers, Renjun and Chenle? Well those two monsters suckered me into buying them two meals and a new set of training outfits from Puma.”

                “Woah, I thought you were just taking them for movies?”

                “I did that too.” Kun groaned. “These 15-year-old kids are getting smarter and smarter.”

                “Yeah, when I was 15 I had acne and glasses so thick I was the ugliest nerd you have ever seen.”

                “You still are actually.” Kun laughed and tried to run away as Doyoung hurled a stapler at him. The stapler bounced off the seat and landed on the floor next to somebody’s feet, and like all the times before, those feet belonged to Jaehyun.

                “You dropped this.” He put the stapler down on the table and smiled at Doyoung. Doyoung smiled politely and tried not to blush. Jaehyun has bought almost every card he made since the business began and still he has the ability to make Doyoung turn red.

                “Well well well Jung Jaehyun you seem to be a very frequent customer of ForThatMoment.” Kun teased, elbowing the basketball player. “What’s up with all the cards you’ve been buying?”

                “I like Doyoung’s work. He makes amazing gifts.”

                “And just who is receiving all these amazing gifts?”

                “My parents, friends, relatives.” Jaehyun shrugged nonchalantly. “There’s always time for a gift.”

                “Sure there is.” Kun gave Doyoung a knowing look and left the table, like he always did every time Jaehyun came around. Jaehyun sat down at the table and eyed the mess of circles, colourful paper scraps and different flowers. He came so often Doyoung didn’t even bother to clean up after himself. He felt like he was part of the whole process.

                “So what brings you here this time? Somebody else is sick?” Doyoung asked.

                “No, actually…” now it was Jaehyun’s turn to be shy. He looked down and his face was turning a little pink. “I need a special gift for a proposal.”

                “A proposal? You have a girlfriend?”

                “No, it’s for a confession actually. I want to confess to someone.”

                “Oh, okay,” Doyoung tried to hide the hint of irritation in his voice. “What are you looking for then? A card? Flowers?”

                “I want something simple, yet romantic. I’m getting another gift to go along with it but I want this to be special. I’m afraid of screwing this up.”

                “I can understand. No one wants to screw up a confession.” Doyoung nodded. “Tell you what, I’ll pull out all the stops for you. I’ll make a really nice card and a lovely bouquet of roses. I’d make you another gift but since you already have something I suppose it’s not necessary.”

                “Thanks Doyoung. I knew you’d understand.”

                “So uhm,” Doyoung cleared his throat awkwardly. “Can you tell me something about this person you’re confessing to?”

                “Well, it’s not a girl.” Jaehyun laughed awkwardly. “He’s another college student in the same campus. He’s really nice and friendly and has an awesome smile.”

                “He sounds cute.”

                “He is. He’s the cutest thing I have seen in a long time.”

                “You two know each other well?”

                “Not exactly, but I know him well enough to have fallen for him.”

                “I just can’t believe you didn’t ask him out earlier. I don’t think anyone could say no to you.”

                “You’d be surpised. A lot of people have said no to me over the years.” Jaehyun shook his head. “I was pretty fat as a child. I had braces and acne all over my face.”

                “You’re kidding.” Doyoung looked at him in surprise.

                “Yeah, and they made fun of me because I was gay too.” Jaehyun sighed, thinking of the hard times he had as a child. “I started playing basketball with my dad and then when puberty hit me everything changed. Nobody liked me when I was fat and ugly.”

                “That’s terrible.” Doyoung sympathised with Jaehyun and patted his hand. “I was made fun of as a child too. Everybody called me Beaver-head because of my teeth and I had glasses so thick you could see Mars through them.”

                Jaehyun laughed with Doyoung. It was nice, the two of them sharing childhood memories with someone who understood them. Doyoung decided he had to make something really special for Jaehyun, to make up for all the times he thought nobody loved him.

*******************

                “I love the card Doyoung!” Kun smiled. “The inscription is perfect. _I am so glad your mom and dad had sex._ ”

                “I’m happy you enjoy it, because I am not making something like this again for a long time.” Doyoung said. He spent three sleepless night working on it and if Kun had said he hated it he would have dumped hot oil on him. Never in his life did he think he would have to draw male genitalia as a birthday candle.

                “I’m going to give Sicheng the best birthday present ever!”

                “Please don’t start.” Doyoung groaned, accidentally pricking himself with the sharp edge of the scissors. He was putting the finishing touches on Jaehyun’s order. He decided to go with a beautiful bouquet of long stemmed roses with pearl embellishes and a card that he had spent another three nights working on. It was simple compared to Kun’s dirty birthday card but the only reason it took so long was because he wanted the card to be perfect. Doyoung had thrown and redid the card about 4 times in 3 nights.

                “Boy you’re really going all in for Jaehyun’s gift eh?” Kun asked.

                “Yeah, I feel the need to do the best I can for my best customer. I hope whoever he is in love with loves him back.” Doyoung fingered the roses in his hand. “He’s a lucky man.”

                “He sure is.” Kun nodded. Doyoung didn’t notice the tiny smile creeping up on Kun’s face.

                A few minutes later, Jaehyun appeared to claim his gift. He had another box in his hand and placed them at his feet as he sat in the booth.

                “Here you go Jaehyun, roses and a card for the lucky someone.” Doyoung handed him the finished product. “Do you need help with the inscription?”

                “No thanks. It’s perfect Doyoung. You’re the best.”

                “No problem.” Doyoung smiled, rather bitterly as a matter of fact. “I need to go to the bathroom for a bit. Help yourself to any of my tools to finish the card.” And with that, he got up and left the table.

                Doyoung washed his face with water and stared at himself in the mirror. He was jealous. He was jealous of whoever it was Jaehyun was going to confess to. Over time he had grown so terribly fond of his best customer that it turned into a huge stinking crush. The kind of crush that makes your heart pound, knees weak and kept you up at night (aside from the cards of course). He can’t believe he just made a card for his crush and will probably never see him again.

                So this is what you get for playing cupid.

                He was going to go back to the table when he saw that Jaehyun was still there. He had his hands folded on the table, the gift he brought in was now on the table and the card perched on top.

                “What are you still doing here? Aren’t you finished?”

                “Open the card Doyoung.”

                “What?”

                “Just open it.” Jaehyun smiled, pushing the box and the card towards him. Doyoung took the card and opened it.

_You make cards and gifts for a living,_

_Wanting to help those who needed loving,_

_You may not believe it yet it’s true,_

_The greatest gift for me is you._

_Won’t you be my date, Kim Doyoung?_

                “This…Jaehyun…”

                “You should open the box.” Jaehyun said, and Doyoung’s shaky fingers moved to box cover and slowly lifted the top. Seated inside was a pair of Nikes with the tropical forest pattern, the same pair Doyoung had been trying to save up for years.

                “Sicheng told me about the shoes you wanted.” Jaehyun confessed. “You work like a dog in order to get them, so I thought that I’d get them instead. For you.” Jaehyun’s face was turning pinker and pinker, and so was Doyoung’s. The two of them looked like lobsters staring at each other.

                “Jaehyun…this is for me?”

                “The roses too.” He handed the bouquet, the exact same one Doyoung made, back to Doyoung again. “Sicheng said you liked roses too.”

                “I…do. They’re…my…my favourite.” Now Doyoung was stammering. His face was red and his heart was pounding so fast. He couldn’t believe what was happening. It felt like a dream.

                “I really like you Doyoung. I know this is a kind of lame way to confess but I was just so shy and it took me ages to gather up the courage to even talk to you.” Jaehyun laughed at himself. “People think that I’m a hotshot but I’ve always been shy. Especially for you.”

                “Oh Jaehyun,” Doyoung smiled. “This…this is perfect. Thank you.”

                “So…would you go out with me?”

                “Yes. Yes. A million times yes!” Doyoung got out of his seat and ran straight into Jaehyun’s arms. His strong arms felt just perfect around him as Jaehyun pressed a kiss on Doyoung’s forehead. Actually it was more of a peck. The hottest varsity basketball player on campus was too shy.

                “Ewwww, and you call me disgusting?” Kun made a face as he passed the couple. “At least I don’t make out in my boyfriend’s café.”

                Doyoung threw his favourite roses at his asshole roommate.


End file.
